


Living A Dream

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kinda Time Travel, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Prophetic Dreams, Time Loop, Time Travel, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Лили снится сон. Хороший сон, полный волшебства и приключений. Но она просыпается в своей теплой, безопасной кровати снова одиннадцатилетней и без магии. И она плачет.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Living A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609125) by [Cynthia_of_the_Wallflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_of_the_Wallflowers/pseuds/Cynthia_of_the_Wallflowers). 



Лили снится сон.

Это хороший сон, учитывая все обстоятельства. Там есть волшебство и школа в великолепном замке, который называется Хогвартс. Это замечательное приключение, и она проживает всю свою жизнь в этом сне.

Ей снится встреча с красивым дерзким кареглазым мальчиком во время их первой поездки на поезде, как она невзлюбила его с первого взгляда. Как их споры в Гриффиндорской башне быстро оказываются легендарными.

Ей снится, что, когда они становятся старше, он пытается флиртовать. И хоть это выглядит жалко, откровенно говоря, Лили все равно краснеет в своей комнате в ту же ночь, ненавидя себя за это. Она влюбляется в него, выходит замуж, а его неугомонные друзья, устроив фейерверк, едва не взрывают их всех прямо в свадебном шатре. Ей снится ее прекрасный маленький мальчик с непослушными темными волосами, доставшимися от отца, и ее собственными ярко-зелеными глазами. Он отлично управляется с метлой и доводит ее до инфаркта своими выходками уже в возрасте одного года.

Ей снится война. Ей снится смерть.

Это — не плохой сон, учитывая все обстоятельства. Даже умереть от рук бледного человека-змеи, приводящего ее в неописуемый ужас, не так плохо, потому что она умирает счастливой, зная, что ее сын будет жить.

Но Лили просыпается в своей теплой, безопасной кровати снова одиннадцатилетней и без магии. И она все равно плачет. Ее рыдания смешиваются с икающим смехом: _это был хороший сон_. Лучше бы она не просыпалась.

Родители, ее обычные родители-маглы — снова живые, целые и невредимые, — теряются в догадках, что же делать. Горячий шоколад теперь напоминает только о теплых ночах перед камином в Гриффиндорской башне, когда они хихикали с подружками, жаря зефир и отгоняя мальчишек. Объятия напоминают только о Джеймсе Поттере, а встревоженные зеленые глаза матери — о Гарри, ее прекрасном мальчике.

_— Ты умрешь во время атаки Пожирателей смерти, — хочет сказать Лили ей. — Они изнасилуют тебя на глазах у папы, прежде чем замучить его до смерти. А через несколько часов Петуния найдет ваши искалеченные тела в развалинах дома. Она позвонит мне через Сквозное зеркало, которое я дам ей, в первый и последний раз использовав что-то магическое по собственной воле…_

Лили перестает плакать, смеяться, но и спать тоже.

Родители отправляют ее к психотерапевту. Но она отказывается говорить и, когда возвращается домой, отказывается есть, пока родители не сдаются и не отстают. Лили рада этому. Она знает — психотерапевт не сможет понять. Как можно понять, когда кто-то рассказывает, что он прожил свою жизнь во сне?

_Улыбка Джеймса и его нежные объятия, воркующий веселый смех Гарри, лай Сириуса и смешки Ремуса… Как сказать, что ты все еще чувствуешь и слышишь их? Как сказать кому-то, что это было так реально?_

Она все еще не может спать. Даже Петуния начала волноваться.

_— Ты ненавидишь меня, — хочет сказать Лили ей. — Потому что я виновата в смерти мамы и папы. Если бы я никогда не ввязалась в эту дурацкую войну, если бы я приняла надлежащие меры, чтобы спрятать вас всех, если бы никогда так небрежно не упомянула, где живу, может быть, они были бы живы, может быть, тебе не пришлось бы уезжать, чтобы защитить собственного сына... может быть, может быть, может быть…_

Она все еще не может спать. Не может потому, _что, если ей снова приснится этот сон, она не думает, что сможет вынести его… Этот чудесный, ужасный сон._

А потом Лили получает письмо.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/konkursi/4410-kubok-hogsa-2020.html)


End file.
